Prosthetic devices can replace or augment body components or portions of body components that cannot be regenerated or are no longer functioning properly. Examples of prosthetic devices include heart valves, pacemakers, spinal implants, dental implants, breast implants, collagen for soft tissue augmentation, and orthopedic devices, such as artificial knee, hip, and ankle joints.
Some prosthetic implants can include a porous scaffold material. Porous scaffolds can be used to provide structural support to a patient's bone or other tissue. Porous scaffolds can also be used to provide an attachment structure for the patient's bone or other tissue to couple or attach to, such as via tissue in-growth or bonding between the tissue and the porous scaffold.